Démons intérieurs
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un verre. Une femme. Sirius avait de nombreux démons qui l'habitaient et bien qu'il s'efforçât de les combattre, il y en avait bien un contre lequel il se sentait incapable de lutter. Mais peut-on parler de démon lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme aussi perdue que lui, cherchant un appui autant qu'à l'aider ?


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit en juillet 2011 pour l'anniversaire de Jukava (l'auteur du très bon Sirius/Hermione _Nos Jours heureux_ ), lors d'un projet collectif lancé par Aosyliah pour lequel nous avions toutes le même incipit (le premier paragraphe et la première ligne de dialogue), et à partir duquel on devait écrire une histoire entre Sirius et Hermione (pas nécessaire une romance, il fallait surtout qu'ils interagissent le temps de l'OS), selon comment on se voyait poursuivre ce début d'OS.**

 **Un grand merci à CharlenePotter pour son avis et ses remarques !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Sirius n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce bar depuis des lustres. En poussant la porte d'entrée, des souvenirs d'un autre temps lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et alors qu'il s'asseyait au comptoir, les images des jours heureux de sa jeunesse défilaient devant ses yeux. Presque malgré lui, il lança un regard à la table que Lily, James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient eu l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils venaient passer une soirée au Wolf. Sans grand effort, il pouvait presque les voir encore tous attablés, à parler fort et à se chamailler. Leurs rires lui semblaient si loin, maintenant… Un soupir amer s'échappa de la poitrine de Sirius, et il détourna la tête.

— Un Whiskey-Pur-Feu, commanda-t-il au barman.

Avec un hochement de tête, le barman se tourna pour prendre une bouteille sur une étagère. Il y avait là bon nombre de fiasques, flacons et ampoules, contenant toutes un breuvage différent. Sirius avait toujours préféré le Whiskey-Pur-Feu, plus encore que l'absinthe qu'il avait une fois goûtée et beaucoup aimée de par son fort caractère et la présence prononcée d'anis. Mais rien de tel que le Whiskey-Pur-Feu pour oublier… Il avait toujours été comme ça. Non, seulement depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban… Ou… peut-être depuis son retour, il y avait de cela un an.

Son retour de ce fichu voile. Il eut un amer sourire en songeant que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du coma dans lequel il avait été plongé en repassant l'arcade du département des Mystères, sa première pensée avait été pour sa cousine, Bellatrix, et qu'il avait été infiniment déçu d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà payé pour ses crimes… Lui qui s'était mis un point d'honneur à se venger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui… Molly s'était débrouillée pour tuer Bellatrix, Ginny avait redonné sa joie de vivre à Harry, Andromeda avait fait son deuil de Ted grâce au petit Teddy… Il continuait de se demander dans quel but on l'avait fait revenir.

Sirius prit le verre de Whiskey que lui avait donné le barman et le descendit d'une traite. Facile… Depuis quelques temps, l'alcool et lui étaient devenus très bons amis, mais il n'était pas fier de dire qu'elle était sans doute la compagnie qu'il appréciait le plus. Depuis le choc qui avait suivi l'annonce de la mort de Remus et Tonks, son moral n'avait cessé d'aller decrescendo… Il s'était promis de se prendre en main, de refaire sa vie, mais… il n'avait jamais trouvé la motivation de remplir ses engagements.

Il commanda un autre Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Ce n'était jamais que le deuxième… d'une longue série. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table où lui et ses amis avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir et marmonna :

— A votre santé, les gars !

Oui, Lily était comprise dans le lot, bon bah et alors ? Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée d'être inclue dans « les gars », pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là ? Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs… La vie était pourrie, de toute façon… Il reposa le verre vide devant lui et poussa un long soupir. Il observa les allées et venues dans le bar. C'était un endroit très convivial, assez semblable au Chaudron Baveur, mais moins fréquenté. Quel mal y avait-il à y passer du temps ? Il se distrayait, c'était ce que ne cessait de lui répéter Harry…

« Amuse-toi ! Profite de la vie ! Bon sang, Sirius, on ne t'a pas ramené de derrière le Voile pour que tu te morfondes sur ton existence ! Vois du monde, fais des rencontres, je ne sais pas, moi ! Mais par pitié, arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même… et lâche cette bouteille ! »

Sirius eut un nouveau sourire amer et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Dix heures du soir. Il était encore tôt, la soirée commençait à peine. Il demanda un autre Whiskey d'une voix morne et joua machinalement avec un verre vide. Il regarda au fond et aperçut un visage. Il y avait du monde dans son verre, voilà autre chose… Le visage était sévère. C'était sans doute la déesse des ivrognes… C'était la première fois qu'elle lui apparaissait, elle était plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs…

— Allez, Sirius, ça suffit maintenant, fit une voix ferme.

Ah parce qu'elle parlait, maintenant ? Il ne pensait pas avoir autant bu… D'habitude, c'était à partir du cinquième verre qu'il avait de pareilles hallucinations, il en était au troisième, c'était bizarre… Il sursauta quand une pression s'exerça sur son épaule et le secoua vigoureusement. Il fit volte-face et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la fille du fond du verre face à lui. Finalement, il la connaissait…

— Hermione ? marmonna-t-il. C'était toi… au fond de mon verre ?

Hermione eut un haussement de sourcil ahuri et une grimace d'incompréhension. Et Sirius comprit : c'était son reflet qu'il avait aperçu, depuis combien de temps était-elle plantée derrière lui à le regarder s'enivrer ? Quel beau spectacle il devait offrir… Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un geste instinctif lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une femme, belle ou non.

— Harry te connaît décidément très bien, soupira-t-elle.

— Harry ? répéta Sirius, incrédule.

— C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te chercher, il a assez à faire avec James. Bon sang, Sirius, mais tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis ? Enfin… c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

Sirius poussa un long soupir. Il avait bêtement cru que lorsqu'Hermione avait parlé de James, elle parlait du père d'Harry… C'était avant de se souvenir qu'Harry avait donné ce prénom à son premier fils, né l'hiver précédent, peu de temps avant son retour du Voile. S'il était né plus tard, sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu Sirius comme deuxième prénom… Si Harry le voyait à cet instant, il regretterait amèrement d'avoir affilié son fils à un tel homme… Sirius se leva de son tabouret. Il ne titubait même pas, mais n'en ressentit aucune fierté. Lorsqu'au bout du troisième verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu on n'était même pas saoul, ça en disait long sur ses relations avec la boisson…

— Tu avais dit que tu passerais les voir, le sermonna Hermione. Je te signale qu'il est dix heures du soir.

— James dort, à cette heure-ci, maugréa Sirius, ça sert plus à rien que je vienne.

— Dis-le que tu n'en as pas envie, au lieu de te défiler, siffla Hermione avec reproche. Tu sais comme moi que James ne fait pas encore ses nuits et qu'il est rarement endormi avant onze heures du soir. La semaine dernière, ça ne t'a pas dérangé de passer chez Harry à minuit.

— C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Hermione soupira et répondit :

— Sirius, je ne te fais pas la leçon, j'essaie juste de comprendre. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions : si tu ne dis rien à Harry, tu ne risques pas de m'en dire plus à moi. Donc libre à toi de te morfondre dans ton coin, mais pas dans un bar.

— Ron doit être tellement content d'avoir une petite femme qui veille sur lui comme sa mère, railla Sirius.

Hermione se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Blessée dans son orgueil, la petite Granger, au moins une bonne chose de faite ! Il n'aimait pas être méchant gratuitement, mais elle l'avait cherché… pas vrai ?

— Allez, je vais payer, marmonna Hermione, sors de là.

Sirius eut un rire moqueur mais obéit néanmoins, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bar. Hermione déposa quelques Mornilles sur le comptoir et sortit à sa suite. Elle le trouva adossé au mur, jouant avec une vieille montre à gousset toute cabossée. Ce détail tranchait étrangement avec le reste de sa dégaine, et le rendait intemporel. La veste en cuir et les bottes de motard lui donnaient l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins, mais cette montre dont la chaîne allait d'une boutonnière de la veste à sa poche avait un effet de rupture sur l'ensemble.

— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-elle, radoucie, en tendant la main vers la montre.

Sirius la lui tendit et Hermione l'observa. Elle avait toujours aimé les vieux objets, les vieux bijoux, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le monde sorcier l'avait autant séduite et qu'elle s'y était aussi bien adaptée. Elle regarda le cadran de la montre, sur lequel on pouvait voir quatre cadrans : un pour les heures, un pour les jours, un pour les mois et un dernier pour les lunes. C'était une belle pièce, en tout cas. Elle tourna l'objet et vit que quelque chose était gravé au dos. _A notre fils bien-aimé_.

— Je m'attendais à voir la devise des Black, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

— Cette montre était à mon père, marmonna Sirius. Tu ne pensais pas que mes parents me feraient graver un truc pareil, si ?

Un sourire avait fendu ses lèvres et Hermione y répondit avec un hochement de tête amusé. Non, effectivement, elle voyait difficilement Walburga demander à un joaillier de graver ce genre de chose à l'intention de Sirius qu'elle passait son temps à agonir d'injures. Elle rendit la montre à Sirius qui la rangea dans sa poche.

— Allez, on rentre, fit Hermione d'une voix vraiment trop maternelle.

— Tu sais, je n'ai plus dix ans, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, fit Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater, alors tant que tu ne seras pas capable de prouver que tu es responsable, je suis désolée mais je ne te considérerai pas comme tel.

Sirius s'arrêta et éclata d'un rire moqueur. Hermione se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, blessée malgré elle. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on se moque d'elle, mais le supportait encore moins lorsque c'était quelqu'un de plus âgé.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

— Tu es au courant que j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi ? Tu parles comme ça à ton père, peut-être ?

— Mon père ne passe pas ses soirées dans les bars et ne rentre pas chez lui en titubant à trois heures du matin, répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche. Mon père a fondé une famille, a eu un enfant, un emploi stable et est quelqu'un de responsable. Pas une espèce d'adolescent de quarante-cinq ans incapable de grandir.

Le rire de Sirius s'évanouit. Hermione releva le menton avec un insupportable sourire satisfait sur le visage et une mine triomphale.

— On peut rentrer, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil méprisant.

— Tu te crois maligne, hein ?

— Non, je suis juste fatiguée, j'en ai marre d'être de corvée d'aller te chercher, et à chaque fois que je te ramène j'ai l'impression de trainer un chiot récalcitrant, alors sois gentil, avance.

— C'est fou ce que tu peux manquer de respect aux gens ! fit Sirius avec colère. Tu crois que le fait d'être amie avec Harry te donne le droit de me traiter comme un de tes copains à qui tu fais des leçons de morale ? Mais comment Ron peut-il te supporter ?

— Il ne me supporte plus, voilà le problème ! hurla Hermione.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Hermione mit ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches, et sans un mot de plus se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse d'où partait la ruelle. Ses talons claquaient sur les pavés, et Sirius grimaça en se rendant compte que ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait merdé quelque part… Il pensait juste la remettre à sa place, pas lui faire piquer une crise… Ron ne la supportait plus ? A l'entendre, c'était de sa faute à elle. Ron était quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, Sirius l'appréciait beaucoup, et il se demanda à quel point Hermione pouvait être agaçante pour insupporter quelqu'un comme Ron.

Depuis son retour du Voile, il avait vu comment avaient évolué Harry et ses amis. Hermione avait en particulier énormément changé. Il l'avait quittée alors qu'elle avait seize ans, il retrouvait une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Elle n'avait pas seulement changé physiquement. Elle avait mûri, elle avait construit quelque chose avec Ron, s'était stabilisée, avait un bon emploi au Ministère, s'était remise de la guerre… Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dernièrement pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il la trouvait irascible, elle se renfrognait pour rien, se braquait dès qu'on la taquinait. Il ne l'avait jamais connue extravertie, boute-en-train, mais il n'avait pas non plus souvenir d'une fille grincheuse et mal dans sa peau…

Il soupira et se lança à sa poursuite. Il la trouva en train de descendre le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas rapide et assuré. Il avait toujours admiré les femmes portant des talons hauts et sachant marcher avec… Il accéléra le pas et la rattrapa rapidement. Il lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêter mais sentit une douleur cinglante traverser sa joue. Une… gifle ? Là, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup… Depuis quand Hermione avait-elle le sang chaud ? C'était l'apanage des Européens du Sud, ça, les anglais étaient plutôt connus pour leur self-control…

— Bon sang, Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu consultes ! s'exclama Sirius en massant sa joue rougie par le choc.

— Si tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, ne te mêle pas des miennes ! cracha-t-elle.

Sirius se fit l'étrange réflexion que la colère lui allait bien au teint. En tout cas, il la préférait de loin avec ce regard sauvage et furieux qu'avec son petit air supérieur qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée, et le visage d'Hermione passa en une fraction de seconde de la fureur à l'étonnement.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

— Tu m'amuses, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Tu joues les filles sages, raisonnables, qui n'ont rien à se reprocher, mais tu t'énerves dès qu'on touche à un sujet sensible. Ça fait combien de temps que ça ne va plus avec Ron ?

Hermione tourna les talons sans répondre. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité et la suivit comme si de rien n'était. Il était bien déterminé à savoir ce qui clochait dans le couple Granger-Weasley que la première vantait comme absolument idyllique. Mais Hermione avait un tel caractère qu'elle était bien capable de rentrer chez elle sans lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire, et il en était hors de question. Elle se mêlait bien trop de ses affaires pour qu'il ne se mêle pas des siennes.

— Viens à la maison, dit-il d'une voix ferme en lui attrapant le bras au risque de se prendre une nouvelle gifle. On va boire un verre et tu vas me raconter ça.

Hermione tenta de se dégager, mais il la retint fermement. Elle baissa la tête, comme vaincue et finit par acquiescer. Sirius sourit et transplana avec elle sur Grimmauld Place. Arrivés devant le 12, la maison leur apparut, restant invisible aux autres habitants de la place, et Sirius poussa la grille du jardin pour faire entrer Hermione. Il la devança sur le perron pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la laissa entrer la première puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il alluma l'entrée d'un coup de baguette magique, faisant s'enfuir quelques araignées qui s'étaient logées autour du lustre dans l'obscurité.

— Tu ne fais jamais le ménage ? railla Hermione.

— C'est à Kreattur de le faire, mais il n'est plus tout jeune.

— Tu pourrais l'aider, le sermonna-t-elle. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'occuper un peu. Au moins pendant ce temps-là tu ne traînerais pas dans les bars.

— Pas dans _les_ bars, mais dans _le_ bar. Le Wolf est le seul dans lequel je vais. C'était… notre lieu de rendez-vous, avez James, Remus, Peter et Lily, on y allait deux fois par semaine.

— Pourquoi continues-tu à y aller ? demanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu déprimes si tu passes ton temps à ressasser les vieux souvenirs…

Sirius eut un rire sans joie et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la maison. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre aussitôt entrée, en toussant et en agitant les mains pour dissiper les particules de poussière qui voletaient un peu partout. Puis elle s'assit à table alors que Sirius sortait deux verres propres d'un placard, dans lesquels il versa un peu d'hydromel. Il mit le sien devant Hermione mais elle n'y toucha pas. Sans tourner autour du pot, Sirius s'assit face à elle et lui demanda :

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez miss Parfaite ?

A son grand étonnement, Hermione eut un maigre sourire, et ne s'énerva pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle fit machinalement osciller son verre sur la table et haussa les épaules.

— Hermione, je ne suis pas psy, je n'ai pas de patience, alors soit tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, soit je te tire les vers du nez par n'importe quel moyen.

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, d'abord ? demanda Hermione avec reproche. On n'a jamais été en phase, tous les deux, depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle à ce point ? Avant tu t'en fichais et c'était très bien comme ça.

— Si tu ne voulais pas parler avec moi, tu ne serais pas venue ce soir, tu aurais tout simplement transplané chez toi et on n'en aurait plus parlé. Mais si tu es venue, c'est pour une bonne raison, je me trompe ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, mais son air coupable ne trompait pas. Elle dit quelque chose tout bas, que Sirius ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et inspira un grand coup avant de dire d'une voix blanche :

— J'ai trompé Ron.

Sirius en lâcha son verre, qui se renversa sur la table. L'hydromel se répandit rapidement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prirent garde.

— Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

— Oh, pitié, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, c'est assez dur comme ça ! fit Hermione d'une voix plaintive en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

— Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille, Hermione ? Ron est un garçon en or, il t'aime comme je n'ai jamais vu personne aimer quelqu'un, c'est… enfin comment est-ce que tu as pu lui faire ça ?

Hermione émit une plainte, comme un chien blessé et Sirius s'en voulut de la faire culpabiliser. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Maladroitement, il posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione se dégagea et tourna la tête pour ne plus le regarder.

— Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi nulle de toute ma vie. Ce n'était même pas… même pas sérieux, en plus ! C'était à un cocktail, au Ministère, j'y étais allée seule parce que Ron devait garder James et… c'est arrivé comme ça. On avait un peu bu, il me faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée, on a discuté, on s'est embrassés et… et voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Sirius ?

— Rien, je n'en demandais pas tant, répondit l'intéressé.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Sirius rompit en soufflant :

— Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi, Hermione…

— Oh, pitié, ne me fais pas la morale ! Tu n'as jamais été capable de garder une fille plus d'une nuit, alors tes discours sur le mariage, tu peux te les garder !

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire la morale, se défendit Sirius. Je dois même dire que… je suis soulagé, en fait, d'apprendre ça.

— Soulagé ? répéta Hermione, ahurie. Sirius, cette erreur va sans doute me coûter mon mariage et toi, tu es soulagé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier et Hermione se sentit étrangement plus légère. C'était sans doute le fait de savoir qu'il ne la jugeait pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait… Elle avait tout d'abord prévu de garder cela pour elle, et de vivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais depuis ce fichu cocktail, son collègue la regardait comme un morceau de viande, et elle ne supportait pas de mentir à Ron.

— Je suis soulagé parce que je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais capable de regarder d'autres hommes et de te désinhiber un peu…

— Je ne te suis pas, répondit Hermione avec une grimace.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es avec Ron depuis maintenant à peu près sept ans…

— Sept ans et sept mois exactement, corrigea Hermione.

— Tu vois, tu comptes presque les jours ! Ce n'est pas ça, une relation saine, Hermione. On dirait que tu clames cette durée comme un trophée, comme pour dire que vous au moins, vous êtes ensemble depuis très longtemps, que vous ne vous êtes jamais séparés… Mais il est là, le problème, Hermione. Tu n'as connu personne avant Ron, tu ne connais que lui et… désolé de te dire ça, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Cette aventure avec ton collègue, ça va se reproduire. Tu vas vouloir expérimenter d'autres choses, connaître d'autres hommes. Et c'est parfaitement normal, mais Ron risque d'être dans ce cas aussi.

— Pas Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione. Non, jamais il ne me serait infidèle !

— C'est aussi ce que tu clamais à qui voulait l'entendre à ton sujet, répondit Sirius avec un regard lourd de sens.

Hermione soupira et but une gorgée d'hydromel. Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer et ferma les yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées.

— Mettez les choses au clair, tous les deux, fit Sirius. Et je serais prêt à parier qu'il te sera reconnaissant d'avoir eu cette initiative.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda. Elle sourit en apercevant un bout de tatouage qui dépassait de la chemise de Sirius et tendit une main pour découvrir le reste du tatouage. Mais la poigne ferme de Sirius retint son geste.

— Pas de ça, Hermione. Et sûrement pas avant d'avoir parlé à Ron. Il ne faut pas abuser.

Hermione eut une moue boudeuse, et Sirius sut qu'elle avait définitivement trop bu. Il prit son verre et le vida dans l'évier. Hermione se leva en s'appuyant sur la table et en grimaçant.

— Tu devrais rentrer, fit Sirius. On se verra à Noël.

Hermione lui adressa un regard aguicheur qui n'était définitivement pas hermionien et qui attestait du trop d'hydromel qu'elle avait bu.

— Une petite nuit de Noël à Grimmauld Place, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Sirius ne réagit pas, mais une petite voix insupportable, au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas été contre. Il fallait dire que la petite Hermione Granger était devenue relativement jolie, et que la vingtaine et quelques années lui allaient très bien au teint. Mais il se reprit, convaincu que c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Jamais Harry ne lui pardonnerait un coup pareil, ni Ron, et Hermione s'en mordrait les doigts, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu…

Il poussa Hermione dehors, alors qu'elle continuait à lui tenir des propos réellement indécents et qu'il sentait que s'il la laissait continuer, il craquerait probablement. Aussi transplana-t-il avec elle devant chez elle, pour être sûr qu'elle était bien rentrée. Le transplanage provoquait une sensation tellement désagréable qu'elle dégrisa un peu Hermione. C'était quand même malheureux de penser qu'un demi-verre d'hydromel pouvait la mettre dans cet état…

— Je te laisse t'expliquer avec Ron, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

— Il va bien falloir, souffla Hermione.

Elle regarda Sirius, l'air visiblement confus, puis sans prévenir passa une main derrière la nuque de l'homme et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Sirius se figea à ce contact et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le lui rendre avec bien plus d'ardeur. Hermione se détacha de lui une fraction de seconde plus tard et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné avant de murmurer :

— C'était pour me donner du courage.

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et entra dans le jardin au fond duquel se trouvait la maison qu'elle habitait avec Ron. Sirius attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour passer un doigt sur ses lèvres, ayant l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce baiser. Il enviait Ron, à ce moment précis, le seul homme autorisé à lui voler des baisers comme elle venait de le faire avec lui, à lui chuchoter à l'oreille mots d'amours et autres douceurs au miel, à la taquiner sans qu'elle prenne la mouche… Il ignorait ce qui se passerait chez les Weasley, si la bêtise d'Hermione ruinerait leur mariage ou si cela leur permettrait de mettre au point certaines choses, de faire une pause et peut-être de se retrouver dans un délai indéterminé…

Il ignorait tout cela, et en cet instant précis, il s'en moquait pas mal. Un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il transplanait chez lui avec le doux souvenir des lèvres chaudes d'Hermione contre les siennes.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai choisi de ne pas écrire une romance même si on pourrait tout à fait imaginer une suite à cet OS où Hermione quitte Ron et entame une relation avec Sirius, suite que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire alors à vous d'imaginer ;) Et je suis assez contente et surprise de constater que mon ancienne moi a choisi de donner le mauvais rôle à Hermione dans l'histoire, contrairement à mon autre Sirius/Hermione où c'est Ron qui l'a trompée.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
